Sasunaru Drabbles
by Kathi-san
Summary: Before Sasuke could give a proper answer, Naruto had grabbed Sasuke around the back of his neck, and pulled him to be lying down ontop of him again in another passionate kiss." Sasunaru fluffy drabbles! Please READ and REVIEW!
1. I love you

Hello everyone!

Well this is my sasunaru drabble fic. So it's not going to be a long story, but just lots of different short drabbles! (I'm sorry that was probably obvious by the title!)

Anyway, Please Enjoy!

-- -- -- --

"Hey! Sasuke-kun!"

"Hi Sasuke-kun how are you?"

"Sasuke-kun! Aren't you glad school is over? We should go hang out somewhere now!"

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I saved you some pocky sticks from lunch today..."

Sasuke pushed his way through the sea of fan girls, trying to get out of school away from all the noise. He kept his head down the entire time, trying to make as little eye contact with them as possible.

As he walked though, there was only one person he was thinking of. A certain boy. A beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed boy, with tanned skin.

Naruto. The name ran through his head over and over again like a stuck record player.

The two had been friends ever since they were around 5 years old. However, it was only a few weeks ago, that Sasuke realized he was starting to have feelings for him. Every day, he watched him as he entered the school, he watched him as he ate lunch, he watched him as he sat infront of him in class. Watching, and longing, but never getting.

Little did Sasuke know though, that Naruto had been watching him back with the same loving gaze.

But recently, it had been very awkward between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had save his life on a mission around a week ago.

**Flashback:**

_Naruto, being hit in the chest with a flying kick containing the force of 1000 charging bulls, was sent soaring over the edge of the cliff._

_Sasuke panicked. He dived over the cliff after him, and stratched out his hand toward Naruto._

_"NO! Not YOU Naruto, I love you!" He yelled out without knowing._

_Grabbing Naruto's shirt, and shooting a grapple up to a nearby tree to pull them to safety, he stopped, his entire face turning red._

_But Naruto didn't seem creeped out. He didn't seem surprised, disgusted or alarmed. He simply looked at Sasuke and smiled, a genuine meaningful smile that made Sasuke's entire body tingle_

**End Flashback**

He remembered it as if it were yesterday. Ever since, it had been strange between them, Sasuke still slightly embarrassed to acknowledge him.

Suddenly, 3 of his biggest fangirls stepped infron of him, blocking his way from the school door. Sakura, Ino and Tenten all stood around him, wearing smirks across their faces.

Sasuke tried to push past them, but they stopped him, Ino gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, will you come help us with out project? It's really quick!" Ino said, in a sickly, overly sweet voice.

"Uhh, well, I'm kinda busy now..." Sasuke began.

"Oh please come with us! It's just in the other room it'll only take a second!" said Sakura, taking his hand and pulling him out of the corridor.

_I guess I have no choice..._ Sasuke thought sadly to himself as he was pulled away.

Sakura pulled him into a small office, Ino and Tenten following behind her. The closed the door behind them and all stood in a row, looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"Uhh, where's the project...?" Sasuke asked, a growing feeling of uncertainty welling inside him.

Sakura looked at the other two and giggled slightly. "Well, we heard a rumour going around school that, well that you were gay, and we wanted to know the truth."

Ino chuckled. "We'll make sure you're that you're not gay by the time you leave here, Uchiha!"

"Yeah, no one has ever been able to resist us!" Tenten said smirking.

Sakura stepped forward. Sasuke backed up against the wall. Without warning, she grabbed Sasuke's hands and placed them on her breasts, pushing her body up against his, their faces an inch away.

"Well...?" She whispered into his ear.

Sasuke felt nothing. It was then that he knew he really was gay, once and for all. He had been so confused about how he felt lately. Now he finally knew.

Sasuke glared at Ino. He pulled his hands away from her breasts. "Leave me alone..." He muttered as he proceeded to leave the room.

Tenten and Ino each grabbed one of his arms and pushed him back up against the wall.

"Oh, You're not going anywhere just yet, Sasuke-kun! I'll make SURE you're straight by the time you leave!" Sakura said with a cruel smile.

"Yeah" Tenten interjected "Nobody's _really_ gay anyway, they're just confused!"

With that, Sakura pressed her body against Sasuke again, and forced her lips onto his. Sasuke, his arms being pinned against the wall by Ino and Tenten, was unable to move. Sakura licked along the bottom of his lip seductively, and then explored inside his cavern with her tongue. She closed her eyes and moaned as she did so.

Still, Sasuke felt nothing. No tingling, ecstacy, or excitement that a kiss had always been cracked up to be. Nothing. He squirmed trying to break free, before the door flew open.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

There was a shout as 3 Narutos hit each girl round the head with a flying kick. Sakuras lips were pulled off Sasuke's. Each naruto then picked one girl up and threw her out of the door, one of the Narutos locking the door behind them.

Outside, the girls screamed angrily, pounding their fists against the door until they finally gave up and flounced off.

Two of the Narutos disappeared with a poof, and left the real one standing there.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Sasuke breathed.

Naruto chuckled. "I couldn't let this happen to you after you saved my life now, could I? It was the least I could do!"

"Arigato..." Sasuke breathed. He took a step forward toward Naruto but tripped over a chair leg and went crashing into Naruto, sending them both to the floor.

Sasuke was ontop of Naruto. He flushed a deep red before hastily getting off of Naruto and coming to sit up beside him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I tripped over a chair leg, I didn't mean to..."

Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto, who had leaned forward and pressed his lips against his.

This time, Sasuke felt something. The tingling that was supposed to go up your body, the excitement, Sasuke felt all of it. He closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss, wanting every second to last.

After a few seconds when they pulled apart, Naruto whispered softly into his ear, "Why?"

"W-Why what?"

"Why did you get off of me when you landed on top of me?" Naruto said.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

Before Sasuke could give a proper answer, Naruto had grabbed Sasuke around the back of his neck, and pulled him to be lying down ontop of him again in another passionate kiss. Sasuke caressed the side of Naruto's face, frowning into the kiss, taking in everything that was Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Sasuke's dark hair, rubbing his other hand up and down his back.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, panting slightly and staring deeply into eachothers eyes.

Naruto then replied to the words that Sasuke had told him that day he saved his life. "Sasuke, I love you too..."

Sasuke pressed his lips onto his once again in place of answer, pushing him back to the floor, the two lovers entwined as one.

-- -- -- --

Well, that's the first drabble for you! I hope you liked it!

Please drop by a review and tell me what you thought! Many more drabbles to come if I get enough encouragement!


	2. Seven minutes in heaven

Hey everyone!

Here is chapter 2 for you!

Umm, not much else to say here, so please Enjoy!

-- -- -- --

It was the party that everyone was going on about.

Ino's party. It had everything. Drinks, food, music, people, you name it.

What most people didn't know though was that Ino's parties were mostly organized by her for the sole purpose of setting people up together.

Of course everyone was there. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, Neji, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, Ino herself, and many other "friend of a friends".

Everyody was having a good time, but at the same time, getting a little drunk. Ino was so drunk that she was slurring all her words, and pushing people to make them dance together.

Suddenly, she had a wicked idea.

"I knnnooowwww" She slurred, "Heeeyyy, heeeyyy evvveerrryyyyboooodddyyyy, I kkknnnnooowww whaatt to dooo, Letttsss plaaayy sevenn mmiiinnnuttesss in heaaveennn!!"

She put down her drink, making it spill onto the table. She scanned the room for people to set up, swaying on her feet a little.

Suddenly, she saw Naruto. He was sitting all by himself with Sake in his hand. What Ino didn't know was that he wasn't really drinking it, and was just holding it to look cool.

Without even having to think about it, she knew who to set Naruto up with. It was obvious.

Naruto stared at the Sake infront of him. He grimaced. How he hated the drink. He didn't even get why everyone thought it was so cool to drink it. And yet if you didn't drink it you were seen as a lower rank than everyone else.

He sighed. How much longer did this party have to go on for?

Suddenly he spotted Ino swaying toward him. She had a piece of cloth in her hands. Without warning, she wrapped the cloth around his eyes and began to tie it in a knot in the back.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Naruto said angrily, tugging at the blindfold around his eyes. Ino simply grabbed hold of both of his hands to stop him.

"Dooonn'tt worrryy!" Ino said trying to speak soothingly. "Wee''rreee gooinng to playy a litttllee gaaammmeee..."

Naruto stood up and proceeded to pull the blindfold off.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Ino, but go play with someone else...AHHH, HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

Naruto was interrupted by Ino who had picked him up, the blindfold still around his eyes. With one hand she held both of his hands tight to stop him trying to escape.

_How can a girl be so unbelievably strong?!_ Naruto thought.

"INO! PUT ME DOWN!"

Ino said nothing.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU CRAZY BITCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ino still didn't reply. She didn't say anything the entire way she was walking while naruto squirmed and yelled. She stopped as she reached a large closet. Without warning, she threw Naruto inside the closet, slamming the door behind him.

Naruto landed painfully on his side. "INO! WHERE AM I? YOU'D BETTER LET ME OUT!"

He pounded his fists against the door, but nothing happened. The door might as well have been cemented in place.

As for his blindfold, it was digging painfully into his skin. Ino had tied it so tightly, he could barely believe she had done it herself. He slumped against the wall of the closet, defeated. Ino had to let him out _sometime _after all.

After about 5 minutes, there was a banging on the other side of the door. The closet door opened. Naruto stood up, finally happy he was about to be let out.

"Ughh, well it's about tim...AGGHHHH!"

Before he could do anything to stop it, another body had come flying into the closet, hitting him full pelt and sending Naruto to the floor of the closet. The door closed with another slam.

"Hey, would you mind getting off me please?!" The body shifted slowly off of Naruto and groaned, coming to slump beside Naruto. The body spoke. "Ugghh, _why_ damnit..."

Naruto froze. That voice. He knew that voice. Hell, he loved that voice, and wished he could listen to it every day. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto breathed.

Sasuke froze. "Naruto?" He whispered.

Naruto giggled. "So Ino got you too, huh?"

"..Yeah..."

There was an awkward pause as they both sat there in the dark. Sasuke groaned again, sounding uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" said Naruto.

"Ugghh, that damn Ino tied my blindfold so tight...It's really painful.. Uggh"

"..Here, maybe I can help you get it off.." Said Naruto, coming to stand on his knees and bringing forward his hands to find Sasuke.

Sasuke stood on his knees too, and shuffled forward a few spaces. Naruto finally found Sasuke in the dark, his hands coming around the back of his head to try and undo the knot.

"Ughh, it's not working, it's so tight! It's really difficult when I can't see anythi..."

Naruto stopped talking when he felt one of Sasuke's hands running down his face. It ran slowly down over his blindfold, then his nose and lips, and came to stop at his cheek, caressing the side of his face.

"W-What are..."

"SShhh" Sasuke interrupted him. "We are supposed to be playing seven minutes in heaven after all..."

Sasuke leaned forward, closer and closer to Nauto's face until his lips gently brushed against his. Naruto suddenly pulled back from the shock of the sudden tingle. With more confidence, Sasuke leant in again, this time pulling Naruto into a deep, passionate kiss.

Naruto found himself wanting more, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's back and pulling his body closer and closer until he was fully pressed up against him. Slowly, Sasuke's tongue entered Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned in pleasure, combing his fingers through Sasuke's hair, his other hand now caressing Sasuke's ass.

The two fell backwards onto the floor of the closet, but that didn't stop them. Sasuke now straddling Naruto, he pushed his hands up his shirt, running has hands over his toned abs. He felt himself begin to go hard, making him groan all the more.

Suddenly, the door of the closet swung open, revealing Sasuke and Naruto mid-makeout session to the entire party, staring wide eyed at the two pressed against eachother.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!" A sudden scream of anguish errupted from Sakura's mouth, as she saw Sasuke straddling another guy.

-- -- -- --

Drabble two-Complete!

I hope you liked it! What happened next may you ask? Well, The reader may decide that for themselves!

Okay, so my first sort of mini-block has come. I have had many drabble ideas so far, but it would be great if you guys could help me out. If any of you have ideas for the next drabble, then please, by all means, tell me through a review or two! Your ideas are ALWAYS welcome! xD

Please review! Pretty please?! Reviews are ALWAYS replied to, and VERY much appreciated!


	3. The Icy Incindent

Hai guys!

Well, This idea came into my head while I was supposed to be paying attention to an essay about a book, so I decided to shove the idea on paper! (Or more like, onto my laptop)

And with that, I give you drabble three!

-- -- -- --

Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke, his feet pounding into the snow, smiling as he saw Sasuke running after him, restless to catch him.

He chuckled to himself lightly, and ran on, snow flicking around his ankles and spraying upward.

Suddenly, a tree root came up out of nowhere, tripping Naruto up and causing him to fall flat on his face in the snow with a grunt.

Sasuke, however, did not hesitate at this fact. He ran on ahead full pelt, his eyes fixating forward in a determined stare, a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"GOTCHA!" He yelled, as he jumped up and tackled Naruto, landing basically ontop of him, causing Naruto to fall backward rolling down the hill.

Sasuke didn't let go. The two were sent rolling down the hill, arms wrapped around eachother, until finally the came to a slow stop. Naruto kicked Sasuke backward with one foot, causing Sasuke to fly backward and land on his back. Sasuke, being a ninja, was used to these kind of kicks and therefore wasn't hurt.

"Not yet, you don't!" Naruto laughed, laughing at their childish game. He ran on, Sasuke running yet again to catch up with him.

The two frolicked together in the snow some more, laughing as they did so, throwing snowballs at eachother.

Suddenly, Naruto saw the sled that he had been using earlier. Without hesitation, he jumped onto it, the sled sliding forward down the hill from his weight.

"Woooooo!!" Naruto yelled with glee as he sped down head first down the hill, Sasuke still chasing him on.

Without warning, Naruto saw it. The lake. The frozen lake, lying at the foot of the hill, which he was getting closer and closer to as he went.

"Agghh, Sasuke, HELP!" Naruto cried, pushing his hands in the snow beside him to try and slow him down. It was no use. It only sped him off course and made him go, if anything, slightly faster.

Sasuke's smile wiped instantly off of his face. He knew his friend, no, not just his friend, the guy who he had had a crush on ever since he could remember, was in trouble.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cried after him.

Naruto was powerless to stop. With a final cry, he was sent flying into the frozen lake, the ice easily broken through by the sled.

Naruto thrown underneath the ice into the water. The water, quite literally, took his breath away. It was the coldest water he had ever felt in his life, and stung him all over his body. A small stream of bubbles came from his mouth as he opened his mouth in sudden shock.

He kicked for the surface, his eyes squeezed tight shut. His head hit something hard. The underside of the ice!

_kusssoooo..._ Naruto cursed in his head. Where was the hole that he had crashed through?!

Naruto tried again, kicking up for another spot, but all in vain. His head again crashed into the hard ice above.

Back above the ice, Sasuke skidded to the bottom of the hill. He looked at the ice. He saw no Naruto anywhere. He scanned the lake. Suddenly a little further off, he saw the telltale orange underneath the ice.

"NARUTO!" He yelled, even though he knew that he wouldn't hear him. He ran onto the ice to the spot above Naruto. Reaching the patch above where Naruto was trapped underwater, he stood poised on his toes, jumped, and landed as hard as he could.

The ice cracked a tiny insignifant crack just under his feet, but didn't make the hole he was looking for. The ice was weak enough for Naruto to break through on a charging sled, but strong enough not to break when Sasuke jumped on it.

Gritting his teeth, he jumped again. The ice cracked some more, but still didn't break. He brought his feet back up, and pounded on the ice once more.

The ice was definitely starting to give way. _Again!_ Sasuke thought, _It's working!_

Back underneath the ice, Naruto was starting to feel dizzy. It had already been a full one and a half minutes, and his breath was at it's end.

Pain surged through his chest, begging him to breath in even the smallest amount of air.

losing consciousness, Naruto closed his eyes, his mind starting to go blank.

Suddenly there was a powerfull crack above his head. Sasuke had finally broken through, falling through the ice, Sasuke grabbed around Naruto's waist.

Naruto flopped like a fish, his body completely limp, his head hung backward.

With much difficulty, Sasuke managed to heave Naruto's body through the hole and onto the ice surface above, where he lay motionless. With two hands gripping onto the ice ledge, he pushed himself up onto the ice on his belly next to Naruto. His teeth chattered, and he shook uncontrollably. Sasuke had never felt cold like this before.

He knew he didn't have much time and that the ice would crack again if they didn't move. Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style, Naruto's head lolled backwards over his arm.

Sasuke ran on ahead to the snow covered ground where he lay Naruto down once again. Naruto didn't move. He lay completely motionless, his eyes closed, his mouth a little open. Sasuke looked at him worriedly. Naruto's lips were blue.

Although Sasuke wasn't a medical nin, he did know first aid. Bringing his head down, he put his ear next to his mouth to check his breathing.

Naruto wasn't breathing. Just to make sure, he put his head down on Naruto's chest. Again, Naruto showed no signs of breathing.

Sasuke flew into panic mode. He was not under any circumstances going to let his friend die. He unbuttoned Naruto's jacket, pushing it to the side, where he could get good access to Naruto's chest through his black T-shirt.

Placing both hands one on top of the other on Naruto's chest, he began pumping, counting as he did so.

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10..._

Naruto did not stir.

Frowning at this and gritting his teeth, Sasuke pumped again, pushing hard down on Naruto's chest, Naruto jolting with every pump he made.

Naruto still did not stir. Getting more and more agitated, tears began to run down Sasuke's face. _Come on, Naruto..._ He cursed in his head.

Pinching Naruto's nose, he placed his lips over Naruto's and blew air into his mouth. It took Sasuke a second before he realized he had his hand on Naruto's face as he did so, almost as if he had Naruto in a real kiss.

But this was an icy kiss, Naruto's lips were dead cold. Holding his chin, he placed his lips on Naruto's again and blew once more.

Still Nothing.

"Come on, Naruto...Don't do this..." Sasuke whispered, pumping on his chest again. Naruto jolted with every pump, but still made no signs of life.

Finally Sasuke had had enough, bringing his fist up in the air, he brought it back down and pounded onto Naruto's chest.

"NARUTO!" He yelled as he pounded down again, tears in his eyes.

He pounded down hard with his fist three more times, until finally on the last punch, Naruto's eyes shot open.

Immediately Naruto sat up and went into a violent coughing fit, water coming out of his mouth as he coughed.

Sasuke looked up, a look of utter shock over his face. "N-Naruto..."

Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto, squeezing him tightly in an embrace.

Naruto, after he had stopped spluttering, was taken back. With a confused look of his face, he hugged Sasuke back, rubbing his hands up and down his back.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"I-I thought you were gone..." Sasuke sobbed into his coat.

Naruto simply took Sasuke's head in both hands and gently guided it off of his shoulder to come a centimeter away from his face.

"Sasuke.." He said, looking deep into his eyes, "You saved my life...Arigato"

And without knowing it, Naruto had leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke's, his hand cupped under Sasuke's chin as he did so.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment before relaxing and closing. He slowly returned the kiss, his tongue slowly flicking into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto moaned slightly, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Falling backward, he pulled Sasuke ontop of him, still kissing him as if there was no tomorrow all the while.

After a minute or two, they finally realized that both their lips were blue from the cold, and it would be dangerous to stay out after having fallen in ice-water any longer. Sasuke pulled away and stared back into Naruto's face. "Naruto...I've never told you this before, but...I think I may be in love with you..."

"Sasuke, I've loved you ever since I can remember..." was Naruto's reply before he pulled him back into yet another deep long kiss, Sasuke frowning slightly and letting himself just melt into everything that was Naruto.

-- -- -- --

Oki, well hope you liked that one! I think it had a better plot line than the others!

Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Interjections? Please tell me through a review! Thankyou!


End file.
